The present subject matter relates generally to a snap lock soffit system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a plastic exterior soffit system that includes a simple snap locking fastener system to assist in installation.
As used herein, the term soffit generally refers to the exposed undersurface of an exterior overhanging section of a roof eave. However, it is understood that the term soffit, and the subject matter presented herein, applies to the underside of porches, arches, columns, stairs, etc.
In residential and commercial construction, the soffit is typically protected by one or more layers of material (aluminum, vinyl, wood, etc.), often screwed or nailed into position. The soffit is both functional and aesthetic. Functionally, the soffit protects the rafters from the weather. A ventilated soffit also allows appropriate airflow through the exterior of the building envelope. This can be useful in preventing moisture (and the accompanying rotting and mold) from accumulating along the interior of the building envelope. Aesthetically, the soffit provides a clean and coherent look to otherwise exposed undersurfaces of the building.
Due to its location and orientation, soffits can be awkward to install and maintain. Current soffit solutions have not integrated the fastening system into the design of the soffit panels, which then requires several accessory pieces to be used to fasten the soffit panels in place. Furthermore, the soffit panels are typically installed perpendicular to the direction of the overhang and need to be cut into many smaller pieces prior to installation. For these reasons and others, soffits can be time consuming and difficult to install and maintain.
Accordingly, there is a need for a soffit system that is easier and quicker to install, as described herein.